Fall Into Your Sunlight
by Pixie9091
Summary: Set in the season finale. Passion ignites and true feelings come to surface as Damon's life hangs on the line. "I can't lose you either, Damon." She whispered. D/E


**A/N: I was in complete agony after watching the 20th episode. Did "Last Day" really mean as in the "last day for watching a TvD episode"? = P**  
><strong>'Coz if they make Damon…*gulp*…expire…I might just pass out from depression -.-<strong>  
><strong>This is…a bittersweet one-shot (?). Hope all you wonderful readers approve of it!<strong>

**There isn't a lot of Klaus-Damon interaction here, since I wanted to skip to the Delena moment directly =P**

**Oh, and...I apologize on holding up so much on my previous story...I kinda had riter's block.**

**=/**

**Anyways, the season finale photos inspired me to write this! So go ahead and have a (hopefully) good read ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>FALL INTO YOUR SUNLIGHT<strong>_

I

"_Get him out of here!"_

Her voice reverberated in his head, the barely-obscured vehemence in her usual soft, low baritones lashing through his insides, making him squirm with contrite.

He shouldn't have forced her to consume his blood. Reiterating Stefan's blunder by forcing somebody to Turn against their will was supposed to be the last thing he'd want to do...especially since the person into consideration was the woman he _loved_.

But the mere notion of _losing _her stirred up an emotion within him that he loathed.

It was _fear_.

It was the very fear that resulted in complete paranoia within his already-traumatized mind, and he went by his instincts, performing the action he had come to lament in grave intensities.

So he decided to achieve a form of neutrality in his actions by taking the role of a hero and _trying _to save the day. He found out where the Blonde and Wolfie-boy were being held captive, released them (almost got his brains fried in the process), _tried _to foul-up Klaus's plans for that night by vouching to be the Vampire Sacrifice and in the end…

Everything proved futile.

Klaus took Jenna for his damn ritual by Turning her, as Damon was "as good as dead".

For all his industrious attempts to save the day, all Damon got was a fucking _wolf-bite._

* * *

><p><em>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.<em>

His lifeline hung on a thin thread before his eyes, as he sensed his life of eternity nearing its end. The wound on his arm resembled a time-bomb to him, slowly ticking away…numbering his days of existence.

_So…this is how it ends. _He concludes, a grim expression adorned by him.

"So, _this _is what a wolf-bite looks like." Katherine's voice itches into his conscious thinking. It takes all of him not to shove some vervain down her throat to just get her to _stop_ _talking already._

"It doesn't look so bad." She continues peevishly, feigning complete nonchalance.

He finally looks up at her, not bothering to hide his irritation. Instead of grabbing her by the neck and throttling her, he settles for, "Shut the hell up, Katherine."

* * *

><p>The flames crackle all around him, surrounding him in their heat, smoke and the promise to burn him to ashes.<p>

He had arrived at the precise spot of the ritual on cajoling out the location from Katherine.

_Huh. At least that bitch was good for something, _he thought.

Klaus was not impressed in his sense of timing, for reasons obvious. After a bit of a struggle, Damon managed to get to Jules and rip her heart out. Unfortunately, since the scenario was not entirely feasible to his taste, he hadn't been able to take the sheer glee in that action, but to his sadistic displeasure.

He could feel the poison spreading, running like acid across his veins. So he had collapsed on the ground, his stamina failing him. He missed Klaus's icy glare and snarl directed towards him.

He succumbed to the heat threatening to engulf him, the inferno transferring his psyche to a portion of his mottled past…

* * *

><p><em>The screams ripping through the air, shrieks of despair and the grayish-black smoke from the smoldering bonfires succeeding in creating an atmosphere of malaise and dolefulness.<em>

_Moments ago, carriages arriving near the church had transported its held captives through the monument's doors, their physiques weakened with vervain to curtail their superhuman abilities for a limited time._

_The "monsters", as they were proclaimed by the Council were to be burned to the very end of their existence to rid the town of Mystic Falls of their bludgeoning threat on the townspeople._

_A young man sat crouched behind an assemblage of bushes around the outskirts of the forest. His dark hair was tousled, forehead beaded with perspiration as he gazed at the scene unfolding before him, his vivid blue eyes filled with remorse. _

"_Oh, Katherine…" He whispered brokenly, as he awaited the inevitable fate of his former lover. They were close, _so close_ to freeing her…_

_The Council members had assigned themselves with torches and they proceeded to light the church._

_With anguish creeping into his soon-to-be-dead heart, he watched the edifice glow red and orange on the onslaught of the blazing flames, which consumed it like a spreading malady._

_He considered the panorama before his vision a metaphor for the end of his 23 years of existence…_

* * *

><p>Elena watched in shock as Damon slumped to the ground. Klaus had disappeared, no doubt seeking another wolf to sacrifice.<p>

She rushed over to him, anxiety plastered all over her face as she helped him get to his feet, not missing the soft moans and sighs of exhaustion and discomfiture.

His distinct scent of leather mixed with his spicy cologne infiltrated her senses, and instead of writhing away, she allowed herself to bask in it. She was supposed to be infuriated with him this moment for his dastardly actions that morning, but that anger had been filed away for later the very instant she saw him slumping to the ground.

"Elena…" Damon mumbled. To her annoyance (and maybe slight disgruntlement), he slipped away from her grasp and whirled around to face her. Elena noticed his awkward stance and slight stumble in his movements, but chose not to dislodge any comment.

"I'm _so _sorry…" He continued, the cerulean-blue of his enchanting eyes conveying to her his earnestness, commingled with desperation. He grabbed hold of her arms, his slender fingers enclosing around her elbows.

"I didn't have any _right _to do what I did to you." He said, his voice low and saturnine.

Elena gazed at him, her mouth pressed in a firm line and brows furrowed. She waited for him to proceed, as she knew he had more to say.

"I…hope you can…f-forgive me for that, Elena." His face contorted at the weight of his words, the penitence and sorrow mingled with the growing languor due to bite's effects overwhelming him. His grip on her tightened a notch, intuitively.

The broken tone to his voice and the waves of desolation emitting from him actuated something within her…she felt her chest swell with compassion. She dropped her restrained arms to his own and entwined her nimble fingers under his elbows, anchoring him.

Sensing the change in her demeanor, Damon felt the twinges of a much-dreaded hope snake across his heart. "Elena, I…I just couldn't risk your life. I know I was impulsive and a total _dick _for not even considering what _you_ wanted. I wanted to make things right, but…" He trailed off, his face scrunching with abhorrence. "I screwed up."

"It's okay, Damon." Elena reassured him. "You _did _screw up…in a good way, at least…kinda." She finished lamely, doubt etching clearly across her delicate features.

"He took Jenna as his 'back-up' vampire. I kinda hoped he'd take me so I could foil his plans for good, but…" He paused, foreseeing an interruption.

Sure enough, it came. "Damon! Are you insane? God…you can't just offer yourself like that on a silver platter!" Elena exclaimed, concern and anxiety raging within her.

His eyes glittered at her pleading words. Although he had done something quite unforgivable to her, at the end of the day…

…she still cared about him.

He used to think that was enough. But as the days went by, her softness and grace continued to captivate him in such assiduous ways, that the longing and fervent desire he had kept on a tight leash within the cavernous depths of his soul, _incited_ to expendable amounts.

He had fallen _in love_ with her…and the impossibility of her returning his feelings _crippled_ him.

"I can't lose you either, Damon." She whispered.

Damon did a double take at that. She couldn't…_what?_

"But I'm the only one around you can live _without_, Elena. Don't you see?" He said, his lips slightly upturned at the acrimony of it all.

She shook her head fervidly, biting her lower lip. "No, Damon…that's not true."

"Oh, Elena…" He murmured. Elena couldn't help but take note of the outlying look in his eyes.

It seemed as though his mind was somewhere else.

"I'm not worth it, Elena…I never was." He proceeded with his words, a look of wretchedness incised across his features.

"But…I've lost so _much_. I can't lose you the way I lost _her_…I can't fail a second time!" He all but moaned out.

Elena was transfixed. She was used to seeing him sulking, pouting, maddened with rage, pained and vulnerable, even.

But she had never, _never _seen him look so forlorn, so…_lost._

It cut through her, and as she gazed into his eyes, she saw what was being reflected in them.

It was as though she was his only _redemption._

"Damon…" She choked out.

He released one of her arms to gently cup her face with his palm. Warmth encased her, and she breathed out a small sigh, leaning into his touch…into _him_.

"You mean too goddamn much to me, Elena. I can't let fate take you away from me too…you're all I have." He told her, his stance bordering on exasperation.

_You're all I have._

A tear streamed down her cheek…her eyes fluttered close, resulting on an onset of silent waterworks.

Damon inclined his head towards her and slowly, benevolently placed his mouth on her tear-stained cheek.

He kissed her tears away.

The sensation of his mouth so dangerously close to hers flurried her inner fire, as she felt the sparks of passion gradually deluge her.

Elena wanted to _break down _sobbing in his arms, wanted to enfold him into her embrace and take his pain away. She wanted…so many things.

So when Damon's full, pink lips were hovering barely an inch over hers, she settled on pressing her mouth on his gently instead.

A slight gasp flew from his constricted throat as their lips met. Swiftly, all the pained thoughts drained away as his mind registered only the feel of soft mouth moving deliberately against his. Cupping her face with both of his hands, he vented out all of his hunger, desperation and _need _for her in that single kiss.

Elena felt the stoked fire of desire metamorphose into a full-fledged conflagration and she wrapped her now-free arms around his neck, slipping her tongue into his eager mouth.

He tasted of…scotch, musk and something _spicy _that was so intoxicating and all so…_Damon._

A moan escaped her throat as the heat spread across her like _wildfire_, right down to her belly. Her psyche was barely cataloging the whiny voice within her that screamed of _Stefan._

No, in this very moment, it was only her and Damon in this entire world, as she let herself drown and get lost in their whirlwind of igniting passion and ardor...

* * *

><p><strong>*sighs*<strong>

**Don't we all wish this would happen in the finale?  
>I want your opinions...so press the review button below already! <strong>

**Should I keep this as a one-shot? =)  
><strong>


End file.
